30 Kisses
by DoctorGirlfriend
Summary: Each in medias res, random ocs, various pairings, 30 kisses, each on a different theme. Happy Belated Valentine's Day. Warning: not all cutesy and sweet
1. The Past

2 The past 

There was so much he didn't know about her, in spite of the fact that he loved her. Love had come first, knowledge second, but that was how fairy tales ran too. He knew her immediate past alright, he had been part of that, had seen things through her eyes, watched the horrors that had been inflicted on her, but he didn't even know how old she was.

"Age doesn't matter," he told himself, muttering under his breath so the rest of the class couldn't hear him. "Love matters; a man's heart is what matters." He twiddled his fingers unconsciously, rubbing at the pinkie, that red string of fate.

No, her past didn't matter, not in way that some people looked for faults and mistakes in their lovers' pasts. The only reason he wondered what had gone on before his red-eyed angel had been captured, the only reason he cared was because it was her and he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to spend every moment with her, hear her soft voice and kind words, or just feel her soothing presence. She had appeared in his moment of need and he would always think of her as his guardian angel, the spirit that had given him strength when he thought he was about to be defeated. She was perfection.

He didn't have a chance. Yes, he knew they were linked by fate and destiny, he had felt it immediately, and yes he had rescued her (along with some help from Urameshi), and the fact that she was a demon and hadn't been around many human males was probably in his favor too. But then he had never been known as a ladies' man, the only reason Keiko's friends were less afraid of him than Urameshi was because they thought he had rescued Keiko from that gang that had kidnapped her, and Yukina's first experience with humans had been enough to turn anyone off of the species as a whole. And she had gone away again while he had gone back to his normal life, to his school work. As much as he missed her he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the idea of having to go to another tournament of death on the off chance that she would show up again. Right now she was probably searching for her lost brother, whoever **that** jerk was. He was nobody who deserved to have her as a sister if he never even made any effort to come find her.

But in spite of her relatives, and there must be some nasty ones in the bunch since she was a demon, he still loved her, and always would. Just the thought of her wide eyes, her adorable button nose, her pink little lips. Kuwabara smacked himself. No, she was his angel and he would be her knight. There was no chance he would ever kiss Yukina.


	2. Divine Intervention

3 Divine intervention 

"So Yusuke, what did you think of the movie?" Keiko put her hands behind her back and looked over at the slightly taller boy walking by her side.

"S'was okay, I guess." He shrugged and jammed his hands further into his pockets as they walked along. It was getting dark now and he looked around extra carefully. Of course it wasn't like the amount of light determined what would happen. He had been attacked plenty of times in broad daylight.

"Well, if you didn't like it you should have said something." She sighed and looked ahead, focusing her sight on some wavering spot a few meters ahead. "We could have gone to see something else."

"Nah, you really wanted to see this. It's fine, I can stand a girly flick once an' a while."

Before she could respond by saying how sweet he was or any other equally emasculating thing he dropped back slightly. But Keiko was used to Yusuke, she knew him too well and spun around the second she realized what he was up to.

"Why must you ruin everything nice you do by being a pervert?" she yelled as her fist connected with his face. He never even got the chance to flip up her skirt.

"Ow Keiko! You don't have to hit me so hard." He rubbed his jaw and smiled ruefully at the fierce-eyed girl as she planted her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot. "You know I'm just joking."

"Oh Yusuke."

She didn't berate him further, just turned away and kept walking.

"Hey Keiko, wait up!"

He dashed after her and jogged at her side, miming exaggerated steps and flailing arms until she couldn't ignore him any longer. Her laugher brought a smile to his own face, in many ways it was the key to his own happiness, something he had to protect. They arrived outside the Yukimura's restaurant in comfortable silence and turned to each other at the door.

"Thanks for walking me home Yusuke."

"I wasn't gonna let you walk around alone at night," he huffed and looked up at the sign hanging above them.

"Yeah, but still," she shrugged and smiled at him. A moment passed in silence, and then another. "Well, I guess I'll go in then…"

"Keiko, wait a sec," he said, reaching out a hand to stop her. The girl paused and a sudden buzzing ripped through the night air. "Aw shi…" Yusuke grumbled and reached into his jeans pocket. Out came the little round compact in all its pastel glory. "Oi Koenma, whatdaya want?"

"Yusuke, it's an emergency! I need you to get downtown right away!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He snapped the device shut and gave his girlfriend a defeated smile. "And here I told them I don't work weekends, but they never listen. I'll see you late Keiko."

She moved forward quickly and planted a swift peck on his cheek. "Be safe Yusuke!"

"Aw Keiko," he said, moving away in some embarrassment. "I'll be fine. You stay inside."

"See you in school tomorrow!" she called from the doorway.

"School…right."


	3. It's Only a Dream

5 It's only a dream 

Another long day of classes, clubs and work. Kurama returned to his apartment after dark only to find that his kitchen was emptier than he remembered, so he picked up the phone to call in a take-out order. He had to eat, but he didn't have the time to go shopping that evening. Such a long day and all the others around it stretching on as well, off into some distant future when he would leave this world behind. Not that he wanted to drop everything and go rushing off to demon world, but things were so boring around the human world these days. There was no one trying to take over the world and Koenma's new spirit detective was in charge of removing all the trash that did manage to sneak through the border.

He sat down at his desk to finish his homework for the next few days. Perhaps tomorrow he would go home and have dinner with his family. He needed to do something to break what was becoming a monotonous routine.

There was a tapping at the window and Kurama got up to answer it. Normally he would have sensed somebody coming, normally he would be able to tell who it was even now, but his senses weren't picking up any of these signs. He didn't find it odd at all. He slid open the casement and stepped back as a familiar shadow dropped into the room.

"Hello Hiei, it's been a few months," he said pleasantly as the fire apparition let out an annoyed grunt.

"Stupid humans," he muttered as he flicked his cloak into position and glared at his friend. "Pathetic, useless, dumb animals. I'm tired of babysitting, but anyone else would screw it up."

Kurama chuckled softly and returned to his seat at his desk. "My, Hiei, you seem to be getting rather bitter in your old age."

"And how do you think you would feel if you had to put up with all the screaming they do?"

"I do live among them, if I must remind you. And the couple down the hall does quite a lot of screaming of their own."

Hiei glanced in the direction indicated before making an indistinct noise and pacing around the pretend human's room. He seemed to have something to say but was still working himself up to the point of saying it, or maybe he just needed somewhere to work out his thoughts in peace. Kurama felt some pride that he had beaten out Mukuro for that rare honor of being able to watch Hiei thinking.

"What are you smirking about fox?" Kurama shifted in his seat slightly and smiled at the other demon. It was good to hear those accusing tones again as Hiei stalked towards him. "Well?"

Kurama chuckled pleasantly and shook his head. "I was not smirking Hiei, merely smiling."

"Pfft, I didn't come here to be _smiled_ at."

"Then what did you come for?" Kurama asked as he lounged in his chair. He was teasing the little demon, playing their occasionally dangerous game.

"I came for a little sanity, but I find it lacking here as well," he growled in response and turned away.

Kurama reached forward quickly and caught the fire apparition by the back of his cloak. Hiei spun around, his eyes flashing and on impulse Kurama pulled him in. His reaction would be amusing, to say the least, and Kurama was looking for some diversion. He could risk this wrath. Thier lips brushed.

Kurama started, sitting up in his desk chair. His head had been laying on the open pages of one of his text books and he rubbed the side of his face. At a sound from the window he jerked around to stare but didn't jump to defense as he sensed the familiar energy. The window slid open quickly and a black figure stepped into the room.

"Stupid humans," it muttered as it pulled the glass shut. Then it turned to Kurama and he had to keep his face neutral as he saw those red eyes glinting in the lamp light. "Were you _asleep_ fox?"

* * *

I'm trying to update this set once a day except Sundays, we'll see how that goes, eh?

This was actually pretty hard for me to write. I've never written any vaugely KxH before and read only a little bit of it. A good writer has to be the one to do it and I don't think I've quite pulled it off myself. I thought of the idea easily enough but the execution was hard, I guess because in my head Kurama and Hiei don't have _that _kind of chemisty, so the result seems a bit forced. It's kind of like they're sitting there with the scripts glancing from them to me and tapping thier feet. I can get them to act the scene, but it takes a couple cattle prods.


	4. Judgment Day

6 Judgment day 

_"__I was dreamin' when I wrote this  
Forgive me if it goes astray  
But when I woke up this mornin'  
Could have sworn it was judgment day_

_The sky was all purple  
There were people runnin' everywhere  
Tryin' to run from the destruction  
You know I didn't even care"_

That song was playing again as he strolled down the street. He kicked a piece of trash along the sidewalk and glared at the offending store. They had no idea how close they had come to the end of the world that week.

_"They say two thousand zero, zero, party over,  
Oops, out of time!  
So tonight I'm gonna party…"_

'Oops, time's up,' he repeated mentally, 'yeah that sounds about right. That's how it always works around here. Another day, another rushed job to save something from destruction. The others had gone home to reassure their families that everything was okay, that they were still alive and whole; except of course for Hiei, who was being, well Hiei, and was no doubt off lurking somewhere. And what about him? He had just stopped in the apartment to change, yelled "Hey Ma, we're not all gonna die today!" and left again. What else was he supposed to do? He, Yusuke Urameshi, (with a little help from his friends) had once again defeated the incredible threat, against incredible odds, and he was how strong now? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Yusuke!"

He turned just in time to see the glomp coming and the tearfully overjoyed grim reaper came barreling into him. With his quick reflexes he managed to catch himself from falling backwards. After all the fights he'd been in, he swore it would be one of these girls that finally took him out. She planted a big smacking kiss on his cheek and tightened the death-grip she had around his neck.

"Nobody died and stayed dead! You all are home safe, and everything's going to be okay!" she exclaimed and he patted her awkwardly on her back.

"Yeah Botan, what did you think was gonna happen?"

She let out a shaking laugh and let go of him, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "You still had me worried Yusuke Urameshi! But I just wanted to say goodbye and I'm glad you're okay before I had to head back."

"Ah yeah, the whole ferry-girl thing. Well have fun with your cranky old ghosts!"

"Oh Yusuke!" She shook her head but looked past the point of scolding him. "Take care of yourself, and Keiko!"

"Will do!" he fake-saluted and she grinned at him. "Seeya later ferrygirl."

"Much later," she laughed and turned to run back down the street.

"Much later," Yusuke repeated as the head of blue hair disappeared a few blocks away.

* * *

As soon as I say anything about a plan for updating it all falls apart on me, mais c'est ma vie. Up next should be 'Darkness', unless I get stuck again and decide to jump around. And the song of course, is Prince's 1999, if you couldn't tell from the little clip at the beginning.  



	5. Darkness

7 Darkness 

Night descends too slowly sometimes.

Hiei sat with his back against the tree trunk, his knees partially bent so he could rest his hands on the backs of his legs. He had his eyes closed but he knew when the night had set in; he could feel it closing in around him. He had told them he knew little of 'hugs and puppies and games,' nor did he care for them. In his life he had no time for that kind of extravagance. No, there was only time to defeat and conquer, time barely to lick one's wounds and collect one's thoughts before the next move. And certainly there was no security to allow such things as video games or walking dogs in the park.

No, Hiei's life was devoid of the frills that marked the humans, and even Kurama at this point. If he had to have anything of the sort the darkness was his hugs, battle his games, the cries of opponents the closest he got to the soft calls of lovers. Was there anything in his life that could correspond to those intimacies humans enjoyed? He could think of nothing, no demonic equivalent of kisses.

They had all gone back to their families afterwards. Just a 'good job team' all around and then the other three had gone running to their mommies. He knew Kuwabara would have had some snirking comment to say if he had had the brains to think about it for three seconds. The shorty left out in the cold, no real home to return to and no one waiting for him who cared. But he would never accept the human's pity, he didn't even see the need for it; this was just his life, and this was how he lived it.

In the morning Kurama would come to talk to him, 'just to check in' and because he had the video. But first the fox had gone home to his human mother. Hiei had stepped back into their lives so easily, so seamlessly, if only for a few long hours, and he had dropped out of it again just as easily. In the morning Kurama would come, but until then he was alone in the embrace of his darkness.

* * *

Well that ended up looking pretty short, lol. Pretty certain now that I won't finish these by white day and ffnet is giving me trouble -.-"" shi you dianr bu hao 


	6. Disaster Waiting to Happen

24 Disaster waiting to happen

I haaadd to do this –evil smirk- Mukuro kicks ass, I wish there was more of her around (though it could be that I just miss it as I'm rather Kurama-centric with what i read). I was kind of inspired by one fanfiction that had Koenma send Mukuro and Hiei to Hogwarts to teach DADA, unfortunately I can't remember the story or author's name. My bad!

* * *

Mukuro had wanted to see the human world for some time now. She had never been and was curious to see how it had affected Hiei, and why his friend had chosen to stay there. Up until Yusuke's arrival it had just been a place lower class demons sometimes fell into and a source of food for a small part of the population. Now that she had lost the tournament, her queendom, and most of her bloodlust she was bored. Her people were out on Enki's business picking up lost humans or keeping general peace. She made her wishes known to Spirit World, the barrier was down and she intended to pay the human world a visit. 

This made Spirit World incredibly anxious. Koenma, after his tantrum, spent days trying to find a way to convince her to change her mind, and after this failed he sought a way to at least channel her energies and attention and keep her occupied. Away from normal humans and under supervision were the two points at the top of his list. He always had Yusuke he could call on in an emergency, but he couldn't have Mukuro sitting around the Yukimura noodle shop with her fellow ex-royal, he needed something diverting.

And that's when he had his brilliant inspiration. The magical community! He would send her to bother them. A decent witch or wizard could take out most minor demons and if they were quick on their feet and with their spells they normally stood a decent chance against the D and C class demons that made up most of the human world demon population. They wouldn't prove at all threatening to her, but they should be powerful enough to entertain her especially the ones who had developed elaborate wand tricks to make their lives easier.

From one of his many overflowing desk drawers he pulled a fresh sheet of paper, the Spirit World letterhead glowing at the top. It was only a matter of moments to write the letter. The old man still owed him anyway, that business with the boy a few years back had been tricky, they had been expecting him to die, the ferry girl had even waited around for his spirit to rise from the wreckage. The way Koenma figured it Hogwarts' headmaster couldn't possibly object to his request that he show the demon around, and even if he did object, well there was no way he could stop her. Koenma sealed the envelop and kissed it before summoning an ogre. "Disaster averted!"


End file.
